Bite Me
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Joss stalking him was weird enough. But Joss saying "bite me"? That's just extreme! Yaoi/SLASH/mxm:JossxVlad/VladxJoss. Slight OOc-ness. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I was re-reading the last book, "Twelfth Grade Kills", and when I read chapter 15, "Kristoff's Revenge", I immediately thought of this out of the blue. (xD). Let's just say, Henry never accompanied Vlad to The Crypt, Vlad went alone... for his own reasons. :3**

**Disclaimer!: I am NOT Heather Brewer. Meaning, I do not own "The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod". It's that obvious.**

"Bite Me"

.

.

.

Vlad sighed upon exiting The Crypt's doors.

"What the hell was that all about?" Vlad whispered, to no one in particular as he recalled the vision he had on Eddie chasing Kristoff across the school's field. Sure Kristoff just punched his square in the face, but that didn't mean Vlad wasn't going to protect him. "D-does that mean... That I'm actually going to turn Eddie Poe into a vampire?" he said, brushing some of his raven locks from his eyes. "Either that or I'm just paranoid..."

Vlad shrugged and continued to walk down the alleyway and head to Nelly's house and rest. Or, at least, TRY to rest.

As Vlad walked down the empty street, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching or following him. Vlad had to admit, it was annoying the crap out of him.

Vlad turned a corner to another alleyway and waited.

Not sooner or later, a figure emerged from the edge of the building. Vlad raised an eyebrow in a curious manner. It was Joss. He should have known.

Vlad took a step back and stared at Joss whom brought himself closer.

"...Vlad." Joss whispered, stopping just about a meter away.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "No, duh." he scoffed. "What do you want?" he asked. If it involved Joss staking him, forget it.

"I... I want to talk to you..." Joss said.

Vlad narrowed his eyes to where Joss usually leaved his stake. Which was the left or right side of his hip. Yep, as expected, it was there.

Vlad sighed, "And what will the conversation lead up to?" he asked curiously.

Vlad still trusted Joss, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to leave his guard down while he was around him. But Joss is his friend. No... Let's rephrase that, shall we? Joss WAS his friend. Yeah, much better. Now, back to the point.

"I'm not going to stake you." Joss stated, rolling his eyes at Vlad's stupidity.

"Oh? And why would I believe you just like that?" Vlad asked, putting his hands on his hips and staring at Joss with curious eyes.

Joss sighed and reached out for his stake, in which Vlad immediately reacted to by stepping back further into the alleyway. Of course he could use his fighting skills and vampire speed, but, then again, he didn't want to hurt Joss. No, not any more. He didn't want to send him to the hospital for the third time.

Joss stared at Vlad and couldn't help but chuckle before tossing the stake behind him.

"As I stated, I'm not going to stake you. And we both know that you can snap my neck in a nano-second and kill me due to all the training you do with Vikas." Joss said.

Vlad twitched. How the hell did he know about Vikas? Hell, this is getting weird.

"Whatever," Vlad said, "Back to the point: What do you want to talk about?" he asked, yet, once again.

Joss smiled and stepped forward, resulting on Vlad taking more steps back into the alleyway until his bad touched the red brick wall.

Joss stopped in front of Vlad, leaving barely any space for his to move.

Vlad could of sworn he could smell his blood just inches away.

"Vlad..." Joss purred, his hand cupping Vlad's pale cheek so he stared at him. "Suck me." he said.

Vlad's face heated up. Wait- What?

"Wh-what?" Vlad said. "Suck you? I-In... THAT way?" he stammered, his face flushing.

Joss' eyed widened and his face turned red as well.

"N-No! Not that way, you perv!" he shouted.

"Oh." Vlad said, turning redder, in possible. "Then... What do you mean?"

Joss smirked and trailed his thumb a top Vlad's bottom lip. Joss leaned down to his ear and bit on his ear lobe, hearing a low gasp escape Vlad's mouth.

"Bite me." he purred, licking Vlad'd ear shell in a seductive manner.

Vlad's eyes widened. 'What. The. Hell! What's going on?' he thought.

"N-No!" Vlad shouted, pushing Joss off of him.

Joss pouted and pounced on top of Vlad.

"Bite me..." he purred, fiddling with Vlad's black jacket zipper.

Vlad shook.

'Damn, His blood smells so good from this angel.' Vlad thought, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning at the thought.

"We both know you want my blood." Joss said, "It's O positive." he purred.

"I love O postitive..." Vlad purred.

Fuck. Did he just say that out loud?

"Then bite me." Joss demanded.

Vlad's eyes immediately turn to bright purple at Joss' last words.

Without hesitation, Vlad wrapped his arms around Joss.

Joss smiled and tilted his head to the left, leaving Vlad full access to his neck, in which Vlad gladly bit into the next second.

Joss gasped at first, but then let himself relax as Vlad drank. Joss had to admit, it felt pretty damn good!

Joss moaned at the thought.

In about a few moments, Joss came to the point where he couldn't feel his legs.

"V-Vlad..." Joss groaned, "St-ah..Stop." he groaned.

Vlad stopped drinking and let his fangs slide out of Joss' neck.

"J-Joss... I'm so sorry." Vlad stammered, wiping some of Joss' blood off the corner of his mouth with the heel of his hand.

Joss shook his head and grabbed Vlad by the collar of his Black hoodie and brought him down for a kiss.

Vlad' eyes widened at the sudden contact. Okay, it's official. Joss has lost his mind.

But Vlad couldn't care less at the moment. Sane or not, Joss was kissing him!

Joss pulled back the next moment, "You didn't reply..." he whispered, his head handing. "I- I"

Without warning, Vlad crushed his lips with Joss', taking advantage of Joss' open mouth to slip his tongue inside and explore the inside of his mouth.

Joss moaned and replied to the kiss immediately.

Vlad was the first to break away.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

Joss smiled, "I think I love you." he said.

Vlad smiled back, "Same as I." he said, brushing stray hairs from Joss' forehead before planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're still going to kill me, huh?" Vlad asked.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Great."

* * *

**Author's Note: ... I hate the last three lines. xD BUt who cares?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. LOl, you might have noticed, They're SOOOO Out of Character. But, again, WHO GIVES A FUCK? I know I don't! :)**

**Please leave me a review! ^^**


End file.
